Holding On
by iwannagibbs
Summary: JIBBS--Jethro goes to the cabin by himself and the weekend goes downhill from there.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the official characters of NCIS.

Author's Note: What's in italics are Jethro's thoughts when he is unconscious. No medical 'stuff' in here is alleged to be medically accurate.

**"Holding On"**

Jethro Gibbs stepped into the kitchen of his house with the morning paper and greeted his wife.

"Morning, beautiful. Why is Stanley lurking in the driveway at this hour?"

"He's not lurking; he's waiting. He's here to take me to a meeting at the Hoover building."

Pouring himself a second cup of coffee, Jethro joined Jen at the table and passed her the front page of the paper while he scanned the sports section.

With a smile on her face Jen asked him, "Don't you ever listen when I tell you things Jethro? I said last night when I rode home with you that Stan would be here to pick me up this morning."

Jethro looked over the top of the paper and cocked his head at her. "Didn't I listen to everything you said to me last night and respond in an appropriate and timely manner?"

Jen almost blushed and replied, "Yes you did. Let me rephrase. Don't you ever listen to anything I tell you when we're not making love?"

"Of course I do. Most of the time. You know I have trouble concentrating sometimes Jen, when the subject isn't my favorite and you going to meetings and stuff like that is not my favorite thing. I do remember you saying we were going to the cabin for the weekend though, don't forget."

"About that, Jethro,…"

"No, no excuses Jen you promised."

"As I recall, I said I would go if we didn't have anything come up. I will have to see what goes on today. I want to go, you know that, but…."

Jethro put down the paper and stood up, "Don't say it Jen. We're going and that's it. I have to get going. I'll see you at the office later."

He started to walk out of the kitchen when Jen reached out and caught his wrist. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Jethro leaned down and kissed his wife goodbye. "I love you babe, see you later."

"Bye, I love you too. Be careful today."

Gibbs and his team spent the morning going over reports from their recently closed case and getting all their paperwork in order. The Director arrived from her meeting at the FBI building before lunch so she and Gibbs joined Ducky for a quick lunch together before she disappeared into MTAC. With the case wrapped up and the reports done Gibbs allowed his team to leave the office at 4:00. He had not seen Jen all afternoon and was getting worried about what was going on in MTAC. As his team boarded the elevator, leaving for the weekend, Jethro went upstairs to get his wife so they could also leave. Just as he reached the upper landing, Jen came out of MTAC looking like she was anything but ready to leave.

"I'm sorry Jethro, I can't leave right now."

"It's okay, we have plenty of time. I could go get the truck packed and come back for you."

Jen took him by the hand and led him into her office shutting the door behind them. "I need to stay here Jethro. Some things are happening with an undercover op in California and SecNav wants us to monitor the situation. I'm sorry." She braced herself for the storm that was about to break in her office.

Jethro didn't try to hide his displeasure with this news. "Jen, you have an assistant director in California. What the hell is Leon doing out there if he can't monitor his own area? You need, no WE need, this weekend. You can take the damn laptop and you have a phone, I don't understand why you have to be here." Jethro's voice was angry and full of frustration and disappointment.

Jen tried to put her arms around him but Jethro backed away, held his hands up and shook his head. "Did you even try to get out of this, Jen?"

"What the hell are you saying Jethro? That I don't want to have the weekend off? You think I like this? You think I like missing another chance for us to get away together? You know better than that. Of course I tried to talk him out of it but he wants me here at least until tomorrow."

Jen couldn't quite figure out why Jethro was so upset but obviously he had been counting on this weekend more than she knew. They had been trying to get away for a month now but first one thing and then another had interfered with their plans. She had to admit that most of the time it had been her job, not his, that was the problem. They were in a rough patch right now, nothing really serious, just too much arguing and work and not enough time just to be together. They needed some time alone, away from Washington, to recharge. Jethro had worked three very tough cases in the past few months and Jen knew he was close to both physical and emotional exhaustion.

Jethro turned to leave the office but Jen stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Why don't you go ahead and go up there tonight. I'll have Stan bring me up tomorrow when I can get away. You need some peace and quiet, Jethro, I know that. I wanted this weekend too. Maybe we can salvage at least a day."

Jen wrapped her arms around his waist and Jethro returned the hug. He didn't really want to go without her but maybe it would be okay. "Are you sure? I really want you there Jen. I think we need some time to talk and just get back to enjoying each other."

"I know and I agree with you but I can't promise when I can be there. You need to get away and I will join you as soon as I can. This way Stanley will know how to get there in case he needed to some other time. Now, kiss me and go on. I'll see you tomorrow. Call me when you get on the road and when you get there, okay?"

Jethro looked at her and decided she was right. He really needed to get away and if she was going to be there tomorrow they would still have time to work out the kinks that were showing up in their marriage lately. Taking her face in his hands, Jethro kissed her softly and said, "I love you Jenny. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jen wanted to stomp her feet in frustration but instead she ran her fingers through her hair, grabbed a bottle of water and headed back to MTAC. Jethro wasn't happy about leaving DC without her but he was happy to get out of the city. The weather was finally starting to warm up and he looked forward to some time in the woods and on the water. He made a quick stop at home to change clothes, grab his bag and some food and he was on the road within the hour. He called Jen at the office and let her know he was leaving. He thought she sounded tired and anxious and he hoped everything was okay. Jethro knew she would probably sleep on the couch in her office again tonight. That was becoming more common than he liked and it was one of the things he intended to tell her had to stop. The other thing was bringing her work home all the time. It was rare for her to come home lately and not spend hours working instead of just relaxing and being with him. To be fair, he knew he had been working too much himself lately but cases came when they did and there wasn't anything he could do to control that. Jethro was beginning to sense them drifting apart and he was determined to put a stop to that no matter what it took. He had no intention of letting Jen slip away from him.

Three and a half hours later Jethro pulled into the driveway of their cabin. He went inside and after stowing his gear he started a fire and checked to make sure everything was in order. There were no close neighbors in the area but George, a friend who lived about 3 miles down the road kept an eye on the place for him. Finding everything as it should be Jethro called Jen and let her know he was there safely.

"How is everything going?"

"So far so good. Hopefully I'll be out of here by noon tomorrow. I've already talked to Stanley and he will be ready when I am. Everything alright there?"

"Yeah the place looks fine. I sure wish you were here Jen. I don't think I'll sleep much without you."

"I know. We've spent too many nights not sleeping together lately Jethro. We need to make some changes."

"We will. Try and get some rest Jen and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you. Night."

"Goodnight babe."

What little sleep Jen got that night was not on the couch in her office but in a chair in MTAC. Whatever could have gone wrong in California went wrong and then some. In her opinion the op was poorly planned to begin with and then poorly managed by the agents in charge. Assistant Director Vance was working to salvage the situation but it was not looking like Jen was going to get out of DC as soon as she would have liked. At 8:30 Saturday morning she was still hoping that by some miracle she could get away by noon but she decided she better call Jethro and prepare him for the idea she wasn't going to make it.

Jen slipped out to her office to call him in private. The last thing she wanted to do was get into an argument with him in front of three techs and several agents. And she was pretty sure there was going to be an argument. She first called the house phone they had installed for those times when cell service was spotty. After letting it ring at least a dozen times Jen gave up and tried his cell phone. Still no answer. She left a message on his voice mail asking him to call her back even though she wasn't sure he knew how to retrieve it. She wondered briefly where he could be but decided he was probably down by the lake with his coffee and a fishing pole and had left his phone in the cabin. Spared the chore of giving him bad news at least for a while, Jen called her assistant in MTAC and told him she would be in her office unless she was needed there.

Jethro had been correct about not sleeping very well. He fell asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace about midnight and woke stiff and cold at 5:00 am. The little sleep he got was full of bad dreams about war and people he couldn't save. Moving around the cabin in the early morning Jethro had a sense of foreboding that he couldn't seem to shake. He fixed some coffee and got the fire going again before he took a hot shower and got dressed. He hoped Jen was sleeping so he didn't call her even though he had a feeling something was wrong there. As the sun came up and Jethro got his first look at the area in the daylight he was happy to see everything outside was in good order. There was plenty of firewood thanks to George and the boat dock seemed to have weathered the winter in good shape. Jethro decided to have a quick breakfast and then take a walk before he called Jen to see when she was coming.

About 7:30 Jethro pulled on a light jacket and began a more thorough inspection of the property surrounding his cabin. The lake was about fifty yards behind the cabin and there was a well worn path leading to the boat dock and a small swimming beach. Jethro checked the area for any signs of intruders or damage and found nothing out of the ordinary. In the past the area had been a favorite of uninvited campers but in the last several months they hadn't had any trouble. The installation of motion sensor lights had probably solved that problem Jethro mused.

Satisfied all was in order near the cabin Jethro struck out to hike through the woods surrounding the area. As he hiked farther and farther into the deep woods Jethro felt the tension of the past few months slipping away. The cases they had been working on lately had taken a toll on each of his team members as well as himself. He had been spending more and more time working and less and less time at home. And, he admitted to himself, even when he was at home lately he had been sullen and generally a pain in the ass. Jen of all people, understood his moods and let him have all the space and time he needed. Unfortunately he had taken advantage of her understanding and not given much back to her when she had to work late. Jethro gave himself a mental head slap and promised himself he would apologize to Jen and make up for his recent behaviors as soon as she got up there. The complete stillness of the forest was relaxing and he wished again that Jen was with him. As he had that thought he reached in his pocket and discovered he had left his cell phone in the cabin. Oh well, he thought, probably no reception out here anyway. He would have to wait to call Jen when he got back. Maybe she would be on her way by then.

After hiking for almost an hour Jethro came to a small clearing and decided to rest a while before returning to the cabin. Looking around he recognized where he was and knew that on the opposite side of the clearing there was a fairly steep incline leading down to a small creek. He and Jen had hiked down there one day last summer and he remembered it had been pretty challenging getting back up. Jethro walked over to that side of the clearing and pictured the two of them that day, laughing and teasing each other about their climbing skills or lack thereof.

Off to his right and behind him Jethro could hear the voices of some young boys obviously enjoying a day hiking in the woods. He turned toward the sound of the voices but didn't see anyone. In the next instant Jethro heard the unmistakable sound of rifle fire and wondered what the boys were shooting at. Before that thought could fully form in his mind though he felt a searing pain in his chest. In the next moments, Jethro's mind registered that he had been shot and was falling over the side of the clearing. He didn't even cry out as he stumbled back and fell down the steep slope, head over heals and every which way until he came to a sudden and violent stop against the trunk of a large pine tree. The boys didn't know they had shot anyone and continued on their way laughing and talking. Three quarters of the way down the hill Jethro was wrapped around the tree trunk, bleeding badly and unconscious.

When the young boy's errant shot struck Jethro in the upper right side of his chest, Jen was slumped at her desk with her head on her arms waiting for Assistant Director Vance to call and apprise her of the outcome of his ill-fated mission. Suddenly she sat bolt upright in her chair gasping for breath. She didn't know what had startled her but she had a strong feeling something was wrong with Jethro. Over the years Jen had learned to trust this eerie ability she had to know when he was hurt or wounded or even just sick. She reached for the phone and called the cabin again. It was just past 9:00. Then she called the cell phone and when there was no answer she reached for her directory and called George, the neighbor. He didn't answer either and Jen remembered Jethro telling her George and his wife were going to be in North Carolina for a month visiting their new grandson. Frustrated and scared, Jen called the SecNav and told him she had an emergency and would have to be leaving in the next hour. He agreed and Jen walked out of the office to get Stanley and leave for home.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Jethro tried to wake up but just opening his eyes required more effort than he felt capable of. Finally, he roused enough to take stock of his situation and realize it wasn't good. His chest hurt like nothing he had ever experienced before and he was not able to take a deep breath without considerable pain. He had landed on his left side against the tree trunk. His face was badly scraped, probably from ramming into the tree and his left eye was already swollen almost closed. Telling himself he needed to be upright, Jethro managed to push himself up and lean against the tree. He looked at his watch and discovered he had been out for almost two hours. He reached a tentative hand to his head and face and found lots of sticky blood but nothing seemed to be gaping or bleeding now. Next he gently probed around the chest wound; not a good idea. He knew from experience he had at least some cracked if not broken ribs to go along with the gunshot. Moving anywhere didn't seem to be an option because on top of everything else, his right leg was lying at an unnatural angle below the knee. At least he could breath almost normally without too much discomfort and the wound seemed to have stopped bleeding. Jethro thought back to other times he had been shot and knew this was definitely not a good situation; everything about the chest wound worried him and he knew without help pretty soon he was going to be in real trouble.

Assessing his situation had exhausted Jethro but he tried to stay awake and focus on helping himself as much as possible. He took a quick inventory of his pockets and found he still had his bottle of water, his lighter and his knife. Using his knife he cut away part of his tee shirt and used the water to wet it so he could at least clean off his face and the area around the gunshot. Jethro knew it was important to try and stay awake in case he had a concussion but try as he might he still drifted in and out for the next hour before pain and loss of blood took its toll and he passed out. The day that had started out so great had turned into a nightmare that wasn't going to end any time soon.

Jen was becoming more and more worried with every unanswered phone call. Where the hell could he be she kept asking herself. Stanley was driving like a man possessed but the weather had turned against them about an hour out of DC when it started pouring down rain. Willing herself to calm down, Jen reminded herself that Jethro was quite capable of taking care of himself and just because he wasn't answering his phone didn't mean he was hurt. Maybe he was out fishing or hiking or just didn't want to answer. He could have the phone turned off for all she knew. She tried to work up some anger at him for not answering but the premonition of disaster was just too strong. Something was definitely wrong, she knew it as well as she knew her own name. She finally called the sheriff in the area where the cabin was located and he promised to send a man out to check as soon as possible.

As Jen was making her way to the cabin, Jethro woke up again. He was shivering from cold and pain. 'Shit' he thought to himself, _'_I survived a war and who knows how many dirt bags only to be shot by a kid and die on some mountain in Virginia. Die? I'm not going to die here'. Jethro managed to clear his head a little and tried to focus on getting a better look around his landing area. There was no way he was going back up the hill and not much chance he could safely navigate down the hill either. He felt gingerly around on his leg and knew it was broken. Not good. The swelling above his boot was getting more and more painful so he reached down with the knife and cut away the laces to loosen the boot. He took a small drink of water and tried to pull his jacket tighter around himself. At least the chest wound wasn't bleeding anymore. Now if he could manage to stay awake he might figure out what to do next. Looking at his watch he saw it was just after 12:00. He hoped Jen was on her way. If she had already left it meant he probably had to hang on for maybe five or six hours at least. Jethro tried to keep his mind working by thinking about Jen and all the fun they had up here last summer. He thought about how she was so proud of catching the biggest fish the first day and how in her excitement she had almost tipped the boat over. He tried to count how many times they had made love that weekend but it proved too much of a challenge and he fell back asleep.

Jethro was dreaming of Paris. Walking with Jen down quite side streets, dancing with her, making love to her. Then they were on a beach on their honeymoon. He was holding her hand and they were walking in the warm sand. He could see her in the moonlight, her hair blowing in the ocean breeze as he leaned down to kiss her. The dream shifted and he was in the desert with mortars falling and people dying all around him. Jethro jolted awake gasping for breath and shaking like a leaf in the wind. He barely had time to turn sideways before he became violently ill and vomited. 'Oh shit' was all he could say when he realized he had thrown up not only his breakfast but some blood as well. As he tried to relax and concentrate Jethro had to admit to himself that he was in a very dangerous situation. He looked at his watch and seeing it was almost 1:00 he hoped Jen was on her way. He knew if she wasn't already on her way or God forbid wasn't coming at all, he was most likely never going to see her again. Jethro wrapped his arms tightly around himself and tried not to think about that. He felt himself beginning to get light headed again and before he knew it he passed out again.

Jen and Stanley were about an hour away from the cabin when Sheriff Roberts called her back. He said his deputy had been to the cabin and found nothing out of order but Jethro was not there. He said the deputy looked around the immediate area and went in the house but found no sign of Jethro except a coffee cup that was apparently used this morning. The Sheriff reported the deputy found the cell phone on the kitchen table and the house phone was working. He told Jen that if Jethro was not at the cabin when she arrived she should call him back and they would come out and decide what to do. He tried to reassure her that Jethro was probably just out hiking and would be there when she arrived. Jen thanked the man for his help and said she would call him when she arrived whether Jethro was there or not.

Jen tried to focus all her energy and her thoughts on a positive outcome to this ordeal. She and Jethro had an uncanny ability to anticipate each other and to know what the other person was thinking or feeling. He often told her that she completed him and she felt the same way about him. Jen had fallen in love with Jethro almost the day she met him. He was without a doubt the most irritating person sometimes but she knew he was also the best man she had ever known. She and Jethro could communicate without words; without even being in the same room. Knowing somehow that he would hear her, Jen began talking to him in her mind. 'You're strong, Jethro, hold on. No matter what has happened you can hang on a little longer. I love you and I will find you. There are so many more places we have to see together and so many more adventures we are going to have. Hold on. Whatever has happened, you have to wait for me. You have to hold on and wait for me to find you. I'm coming for you Jethro. Can you hear me? I'm coming for you. I won't leave you and you better not leave me either. You do not have permission to leave me. I love you, Jethro. Be strong and hang on just a little bit longer. It won't be much more Jethro, I promise. I'm coming for you so hold on. I love you, baby, hold on and I'll be there soon.' Jen kept repeating the message over and over again until she fell into a light sleep.

Leaning against the tree Jethro appeared to just be sleeping, maybe resting from a nice hike in the woods. The reality was much more sinister. He was dying. They say appearances can be deceiving and that was certainly the case here. Outwardly he didn't appear to be in very bad shape but the bullet that tore through his chest had done its damage internally. Whenever he had been shot or injured before he had gotten almost immediate medical attention. If that had been the case today he wouldn't be in nearly as bad a condition. Unfortunately, lying against a tree with absolutely no medical care at all lessened his chances of a good outcome significantly. Breathing was becoming more and more challenging. There was internal bleeding that needed to be stopped pretty soon or he wasn't ever going to kiss his wife again. His body temperature was dropping as the day wore on and by nightfall his chances of surviving would be very small. Jethro was deeply asleep now. He was fading for sure but some little part of him wouldn't give up. Some tiny part inside him kept urging him on, something kept going in his brain.

In his subconscious Jethro was willing himself to survive. Somehow his mind was churning with all the things he still wanted to; take Jen back to Paris for their anniversary next year, sail his new boat this summer, celebrate his dad's 80th birthday next month, grow old with Jenny. Jethro wasn't afraid of dying he just wasn't ready yet. Most of all he didn't want to die here, alone, without seeing his favorite redhead one more time. It wasn't that they had any unfinished business between them because they didn't. There was nothing left unsaid between them and they had no secrets from each other. Their relationship wasn't perfect but they worked on it all the time and they very rarely if ever went to bed angry with one another. They were as much in love now as they had been the day they married. It used to scare Jethro how much he loved her but it didn't anymore; what scared him was not having her. What was scaring him now even in his condition was knowing that if he died here Jenny would never forgive herself for not being with him. That kind of guilt was very familiar to Jethro and he didn't want Jen to suffer like he had after Shannon and Kelly died.

He was not a person who would ever willingly give up and something inside him kept fighting. He heard Jenny talking to him. Telling him to hold on. Telling him she loved him and she was coming for him. Jethro was dreaming again. He could see Jen walking toward him. She was so beautiful. He loved how her hair shone in the sunlight. He reached out and touched her. Jethro had always loved to run his fingers through her hair as he kissed her. Now he was holding her, touching her face and kissing her in just the right spot on her neck. They were in their bedroom and Jen was undressing for him. He loved to watch her; loved to see how she moved and how the light played on her skin. She was so good to him, so good for him; he didn't know what he had ever done to deserve her love. Now she was undressing him, touching him and kissing him. He loved the feel of her hands and her mouth on his skin. Nothing had ever been as good as Jenny making love to him. He could see them in bed together. He was on top of her and she was calling his name, moving with him, driving him crazy.

As Stan pulled the car into the driveway of the cabin Jen looked at her watch. It was 2:35. Jen figured that if Jethro was hurt early this morning when she first began to worry he had been out there for five hours or more. She made a quick search of the cabin then called the Sheriff to tell him Jethro was not there. He said he would be there by 3:00 with some men and a search dog. As confident as she was in Jethro's ability to take care of himself, Jen realized that five hours in the woods injured was a long time. She once again began talking to him in her mind while she walked the perimeter of the property looking for some clue as to his direction. 'Jethro, I'm at the cabin. I'm coming to find you. Hold on, keep fighting. I love you and I'm coming for you. Hang on Jethro, don't give up on me. I'm coming for you, I love you. I know you can do it, I need you baby, don't give up, please hold on. I love you. Hold on just a little while longer.'

"_Jenny, Jenny."_ Jethro opened his eyes and frantically looked around for Jen. Slowly he remembered what had happened and that Jen was no where near there. He hurt all over and was very cold. He was sure he had heard Jen talking to him but even in his pain addled brain he knew she wasn't nearby. Jethro tried to move but a sharp pain in his chest and abdomen convinced him that was not a very good idea. He coughed several times and he was so weak afterward he could barely sit up. When another fit of coughing hit him, Jethro was unable to stay upright and toppled over onto his side where he instinctively curled up to try and conserve some body heat. He drifted off and again he could hear Jenny calling to him, telling him to wait for her because she was coming to find him. Just before he slipped into unconsciousness he thought _'you better hurry, Jen, I won't be here much longer.'_

When Sheriff Roberts arrived with his men it was 3:05. Jen brought him one of Jethro's shirts for the search dog to sniff and they left the cabin without delay. The sheriff left one man behind so he could radio him if they found Jethro and needed more help. The dog quickly circled the area and headed off into the forest with the Sheriff, Jen, Stan and a deputy close behind. Fortunately the light rain that had fallen earlier had not lasted long the dog was able to easily track Jethro's path. When they reached the clearing where Jethro had been shot it was 4:15. The dog went immediately to the edge of the clearing and then down the slope. Stan followed and found Jethro's cap lying just below the lip of the clearing. The dog ran right up to Jethro and started barking and wagging her tail furiously.

Stan scrambled down the hill and called up, "He's here. He's alive but he needs help now!"

Jethro thought he heard a dog barking. _'Where the hell did a dog come from?'_ Then he sensed people moving around, someone was yelling and poking at him. _'Jenny?_' Jethro thought he was calling for her but actually he was just barely breathing and the only sounds he was making were in his head. _'Hey, don't move me it hurts! I'm so cold.'_

Jen was right behind Stan when he found Jethro and she knelt beside him as Stan rolled him onto his back and covered him with his own jacket. The sheriff and the deputy both passed him their jackets and they covered Jethro with one and put the other one under his head.

Stan did a quick assessment and said, "He's been shot and it looks like his leg is broken. We're not going to be able to carry him out. Is there anyway to get a vehicle close to here?"

While Stan and the Sheriff discussed what to do, Jen leaned down and wiped Jethro's face and kissed him. She was frightened by his condition particularly his very shallow breathing and the fact that he had not roused at all when they began talking to him and moving around him. She held his hand and started talking to him as if he was fully conscious.

"Jethro, I'm here. I told you I was coming for you. Thank you for holding on until I got here but now you have to keep fighting just a little longer. Stan is here and we're going to get you out of here and to a hospital. I love you so much. Hang on Jethro. Don't quit on me now. It's almost over. Just hold on a little longer." Jen kept holding on to his hand with one of hers and stroking his face with her other. Tears were threatening to fall but somehow she managed to contain them. She talked to him in a low, soft voice, telling him over and over again how much she loved him and that he needed to hang on a little longer.

_"Hey, Jenny you're here. I've been hoping you would find me. I wanted to see you one more time. I'm not feeling too good, babe. It's bad this time; hurts a lot. I'm really cold and tired. I want to tell you how much I love you but I can't seem to wake up. I'm glad you're here though. It's really good to hear your voice and feel you touching me. Please don't leave me Jenny."_

Sheriff Roberts radioed his deputy at the cabin to call for the ambulance and then to drive their truck around the back of Jethro's property to the old mining road that led to the base of the hill where they were. "It will be about a quarter mile walk but we have a backboard in the truck so we should be able to get him secured and carry him out to the truck. The ambulance will meet us at the cabin. We can get him to the local hospital about ten miles away but I imagine he's going to need to go somewhere else right away."

Stan had plenty of experience with gunshot wounds as a Marine and as an NCIS agent. He knew Jethro was close to death and getting him to a trauma center after getting him stabilized would be the only chance he had. He looked over at the Director as she talked to her husband. 'She's going to have to call in some favors,' he thought.

"Director, I think when we get Agent Gibbs to the local hospital you will need to call the SecNav and get him to authorize a chopper to get you and Gibbs to Bethesda or some other trauma center. He doesn't look good to me and we have a very small window of time to save him in my opinion. I'm sorry ma'am."

Jen looked up at Stan and the Sheriff. "We are going to save him Stan. This is not how my husband is going to die." Then she turned back to Jethro and resumed her one sided conversation. She kept telling Jethro to hold on and that she loved him. She kissed him and tried to offer as much comfort as she could.

_"There it is again, that sweet voice I love so much. And that touch, I'd know that touch blindfolded. Oh, baby I'm so glad you're here talking to me and holding me. It has never felt so good to be kissed before. I'm trying to do what you say, hold on, but it's so hard Jenny. I'm so cold and tired. It hurts so much. Don't feel bad, it's not your fault. I know you love me, that's why I'm still here. I don't want to leave you but I might have to. I love you Jenny with all my heart and soul. I want to hold you again but I don't know if I can make it. I'll try. Please don't let go of me."_

The deputy arrived in the truck and the men loaded Jethro gently onto the backboard and carried him to the pickup. Jen never let go of his hand or stopped talking to him. Stan helped Jen into the bed of the truck and they drove to the cabin as fast as they could considering the situation. In less than an hour from the time they found him, Jethro was loaded into an ambulance and taken to the local hospital where several doctors had been alerted to be ready for him. He was taken to the emergency room and the doctors started him on IV fluids and blood to replenish what he had lost. The doctors and nurses may have been in a small town hospital but they were certainly more than competent to get him stable enough to move. X-rays showed a simple fracture of the lower leg and that was set and put in a splint. Jethro was cleaned up and his clothes cut away. He was covered in a clean sheet and blankets to keep him warm on the flight back to DC.

While Jethro was being taken care of Jen called the SecNav and explained what had happened. Before she could ask, he told her a medical chopper would be dispatched immediately to bring both Jethro and her back to Bethesda. Next Jen called Ducky to alert him to what had happened and asked him to notify Jethro's team. She turned from the phone to find Stan behind her with a cup of coffee. She thanked him and asked him to have the deputy take him back to the cabin to retrieve Jethro's belongings and lock up. Stan told her he would see her in Washington and wished her luck as he left. All that was left to do now was to wait.

While Jen was pacing outside the trauma room, Sheriff Roberts came in to speak with her. "Director, I want you to know I will be investigating what happened to your husband. I will find who is responsible for this. In fact I have one of my men going to the other houses in the area right now to talk with the residents. I'm hoping this was just a freak accident."

"Thank you Sheriff, I know you will do all you can. I don't think this was tied to anything Jethro has been working on so you're probably right. Perhaps someone was out hunting and shot him accidentally. They may not even have known he was hit. I am just so grateful to you for your help today."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad we were able to get to him when we did. I hope we were in time. Have the doctor's told you anything?"

"They said he has internal bleeding that they are not equipped to deal with. Doctor Evans was not encouraging but I know my husband, he will survive this. Thank you again Sheriff for all your help."

"You're welcome. I look forward to seeing you both back up here this summer. Good luck and Godspeed."

As Sheriff Roberts turned to leave Jen heard the helicopter approaching the hospital parking lot. Jethro was already being wheeled out and Jen followed the gurney to the chopper. The Navy corpsmen loaded Jethro and helped Jen on board and were away in less than five minutes. Jen sat next to the stretcher and held Jethro's hand tightly with one hand and gently stroked her other hand through his hair over and over again. Every so often she leaned down and talked to him right in his ear and rested her forehead on his. They had him on oxygen and he had IV's in his arm. The corpsman told her he was stable for the time being but they wouldn't be wasting any time getting him to Bethesda. Jen had never seen him so still. His face was a mess of bruises and scrapes but she couldn't take her eyes off him. She was willing him to survive and somewhere deep inside Jethro was getting the message.

_"I hear you babe, I'm just so tired but I'm still here. It doesn't hurt so much now and I'm not so cold. But I don't feel so good inside. Jenny please don't be afraid. Whatever happens you'll be okay; you're strong. Remember how much I love you. I know it will be hard but you can do it. I'm trying to hold on but I'm not feeling so good. I love you so much. I want to hold you again. Please stay with me, Jenny."_

The flight to Bethesda seemed to take forever in Jen's mind but actually was just over 90 minutes. Jethro remained eerily still the entire flight. The corpsman assured Jen his vital signs were stable; not great but stable which was encouraging. When they landed, Jethro was whisked away to a trauma room and Jen was shown to a waiting room where to her great relief, Ducky, Abby and Jethro's team were all waiting. It was now 9:00, just over 12 hours since Jethro had been shot.

When Ducky opened his arms to her Jen fell into his embrace and all her resolve washed away in a torrent of tears. She clung to her dear friend and allowed herself to finally break down. She wasn't bothered that the others were there, she was exhausted from the whole ordeal and needed the comfort Ducky could offer her. Finally she gathered herself and wiped her eyes with Ducky's handkerchief which he had expertly snuck into her hand.

"Now, my dear when you are ready, tell us what happened to Jethro." Ducky stood holding her hand and waited patiently for her to catch her breath.

"Jethro was shot. We don't know anything specific really. We found him several miles from the cabin in a wooded area. He is in pretty bad shape Ducky. I'm scared." That was all she could say before the tears began to fall again. "Could you go see what you can find out please?"

"Of course. You sit down here and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Tony led the way to the waiting room but Jen was too anxious to sit down. She paced back and forth constantly looking toward the trauma area. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore and approached the desk.

"I need to see my husband. Would you please get someone to tell me what's happening and allow me to see him." This was said in a calm but very commanding tone and the receptionist knew enough to at least attempt to grant Jen's request.

"Of course. Let me go find someone to help you."

Moments later Ducky emerged from the restricted area and beckoned for her to join him. The look on his face frightened Jen almost as much as anything had all day. "What is it Ducky? Tell me!"

"It's alright Jennifer. Well not exactly alright but Jethro is still with us. He has had some difficulties in the last few minutes but they have him stabilized again. They are ready to take him to surgery but I insisted you be allowed to see him first. You have just a minute or two my dear."

Jen went to Jethro's bedside and leaned down to talk to him. "You keep fighting Jethro. Do not give up no matter what. I love you with everything I am and I will be waiting for you. Do not stop fighting. Come back to me Jethro, please."

'_Baby don't cry. I'm here. I'll be back if I can. I'm just so tired right now. It was so hard to hold on but I knew you'd find me. I love you too. Please don't cry, Jen.'_

Ducky and Jen stood aside as Jethro was wheeled out of the trauma area to the elevators to go up to the operating theater. Ducky wrapped her in his arms and tried to reassure her. The trouble with that was he wasn't feeling very assured himself. Ducky could recall countless bodies he had autopsied with gunshot wounds in the same location as what he had seen on his friend. He knew first hand the kind of internal damage Jethro had most likely suffered. The fact that he was still with them was a testament to his strength and probably a measure of good luck but Ducky feared that might not be enough this time. He had seen the looks being exchanged between the doctors and he wasn't inspired by them. None of that was he going to share with Jen however.

"Come on my dear, it will be a while now. We all need to have at least something to eat so we will be useful to Jethro when he wakes up."

"He is going to wake up isn't he Ducky?" The question was asked in a shaky, fearful voice.

Dr. Mallard looked at the woman he considered to be the daughter he never had. He knew her strength and her considerable love for Jethro. He also knew she would recognize any deception on his part. "Well, Jennifer I cannot lie to you, it will be a small miracle for Jethro to survive this but I'd say it was more than a small miracle that he survived this long. Let's be confident but let's also pray and hope for a miracle. He is grievously wounded this time Jennifer. I don't want to frighten you but I suggest you try to prepare yourself for what could happen."

"How can I do that? How do I prepare myself for the end of life as I know it? I just will not think like that Ducky. I have spent all day talking to Jethro in my mind, telling him to hang on, telling him I was coming to find him, that I love him. I have to keep thinking and talking that way because I believe somehow he knows I'm trying to communicate with him. You know what I mean don't you Ducky?"

"Yes I know the two of you have an uncanny connection so you're right. You keep telling him to fight and keep encouraging him. It certainly has worked so far hasn't it? Come, let's get the others and at least go have some coffee."

The little group spent the next two and a half hours alternately pacing and sitting and wandering the hallways waiting for word on Jethro's condition. Out of deference to the Director and her wishes no one uttered a word suggesting Jethro wasn't going to survive. Ziva stood against wall fingering her Star of David and silently praying for the surgeons and the patient equally. Abby and McGee sat together and Tony stared out the window lost in his thoughts of how they were all going to manage if Gibbs died. He didn't want to think about that happening but he had seen the look on Ducky's face when he first came out of the trauma room and it scared him. The Director could be as positive as she needed to be but Tony considered himself a realist and he knew this was going to be a close call. What he would do without Gibbs was beyond Tony's imagination and that was saying something.

It was nearly midnight when two very tired looking surgeons approached the huddle in the waiting room. Jen stood up and looked from one to the other trying to read their faces. All she saw was fatigue and concern. No one seemed to have the courage to ask the question they all had on the tips of their tongues.

"Director Shepard, your husband is in recovery."

At those words Jen thought she might actually faint but she managed to grab Tony's arm and catch her breath.

The doctor continued, "I'm Dr. Sullivan and of course you know Dr. Ryan. Agent Gibbs is in what I could call very critical condition but having said that, I will say I believe he has a good chance to recover. There was a lot of internal bleeding and damage from the bullet bouncing around in a confined space which is why the surgery took so long. In addition to the gunshot wound he has two broken ribs and a laundry list of minor injuries from the fall. The broken leg is not too serious and we'll have an orthopedic doc look at that tomorrow or the next day depending on how your husband progresses. I am optimistic but also cautious; the next 12-18 hours will be critical. He lost a lot of blood but by some miracle his major organs hadn't begun to shut down when we got him. He will be in ICU in about 30 minutes and at that time you and one other person may see him. On this point I will be very strict at least for the first two days; you may stay as much as you want as long as he is stable but no one else for now except you Dr. Mallard. Of course you are welcome to see him as well."

Jen felt like she could finally breathe for the first time in hours. "Thank you Dr. Sullivan. And thank you Frank, you have put Jethro back together so many times. What do we need to be concerned about now?"

Dr. Ryan smiled and said, "First you better concern yourself with getting some rest. We will worry about Jethro for you for a while. Seriously, we always have to worry about infection and just whether or not he will be strong enough to fight his way back from a very traumatic injury and very invasive surgery. He had some tough moments on the table but he's fighting. I know how tough he is and I have confidence in his ability to overcome this and his will to live. You and I both know when he wakes up it will take everything we have to keep him in here for the time he will need to stay. I guarantee he will not be awake for at least two hours. Get some rest and I will find you when he begins to wake up. I promise I will have you there when he wakes."

Jen hugged him and said, "Thank you Frank. I will find someplace to rest I promise."

Ducky found an unused room in the staff area and arranged for Jen to rest in there. Tony stationed himself at the door to assure her privacy and the rest of the team retreated back to the lounge to await further news. Ducky managed to get into ICU and have a private word with Dr. Ryan.

"Frank, what do you honestly think?" he asked with a heavy heart.

"I think he'll probably make it Ducky but only because he's one tough son-of-a-bitch. Anyone else would have died before they were found. I don't know what kept him going but whatever it is I hope I have it if I ever need it."

"How bad were the internal injuries?"

"He was pretty torn up. Nicked spleen and liver. Actually just about everything had at a least a small tear or hole in it. Lots of blood everywhere. He was extremely lucky one of the broken ribs didn't puncture a lung. It was just that close to doing so. As I said he's one lucky SOB. It will not be an easy recovery; I expect he will be in considerable pain for a couple of days at least. We'll do our best to alleviate that; which means he'll be sleeping a lot. That will be good for all of us of course."

Laughing for the first time in hours, Ducky replied, "You know him too well. Thank you Frank for putting him back together again. Jennifer will be eternally grateful."

"Remind her of that in about five days when he's yelling about going home and I say no."

"Yes I will. I'll see you later."

True to his promise, Dr. Ryan found Jen almost two hours later and led her to Jethro's bedside. "I know it looks bad; and it is, but he's really doing pretty well right now. All his vital signs are stable and he will probably be waking up in the next hour or so. The respirator is to help conserve some energy; we'll get him off of it tomorrow. Once he's awake we can assess his pain and his awareness but we are going to be keeping him pretty doped up for a while. As I told Ducky, he's going to be in considerable pain for a while and we want to keep that under control so he'll rest. Sleep is really the best thing for him now."

"He was so still on the flight here I could barely tell he was alive." Jen was trying to process all the tubes and wires and beeping noises surrounding Jethro. She had seen him in the hospital plenty of times but this was definitely the worst he had ever looked.

"Well, he was conserving his energy I suppose. Director, there is no medical reason why Jethro is still here. He's as tough as they come and he just has an incredible will to live. I imagine you have something to do with that. Go ahead and touch him and talk to him; he'll hear you and know you're here even if he can't respond. A nurse will be in here most of the time to watch him. Just ask her if you have questions. I'll see you later on today."

Jen hugged Dr. Ryan and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you again Frank."

Jen pulled a chair up next to the bed and with the nurse's permission she lowered the side rail so she could reach Jethro's hand. Before she sat down though she took the warm, wet cloth the nurse gave her and gently wiped Jethro's face. She covered his face in feather soft kisses and whispered in his ear that she loved him and was going to be right here waiting for him to wake up. Only when her back fiercely protested her position leaning over the bed did she sit down and take Jethro's hand in hers. She brought his hand to her face and then kissed his palm as she gently traced her fingers up and down his arm.

_"Oh god that feels so good on my face. I was afraid I wasn't ever going to feel those lips kissing me again. Thank you Jenny. I love you too. I'm glad you're here. I want to wake up and see you but sleeping feels so good right now. Oh god , I'm actually touching your face; another thing I was afraid I'd never get to do again. Please don't let go of my hand. I'll try and wake up soon."_

Jen continued to talk quietly to Jethro and constantly run her fingers up and down his arm. She never took her eyes off his face as she patiently waited for him to wake up. After almost forty minutes her patience was rewarded when he very slowly blinked his eyes open and just barely moved his fingers in her hand. The tears she had been holding onto for so long finally ran down her cheeks when she looked into the blue eyes of the only man she had ever loved.

Standing up to signal the nurse and to lean closer to him Jen wiped away her tears and said, "Welcome back Jethro. Don't try to talk, just try to relax. Everything is going to be alright. I love you, baby. You're going to be okay."

Jethro blinked at her and tried to pull her hand toward his face. He wanted so badly to touch her and to have her touch him. Luckily she got the message and brought his hand to her face so he could touch her. She ran her fingers through his hair and lightly all over his face. She never stopped talking to him, soothing him and loving him with her words. Jethro was overcome with the sensation of seeing and touching Jen and tears spilled from the corners of his eyes. Jen leaned down and kissed them away. He felt his eyes growing heavy. He didn't want to go back to sleep but he couldn't help it.

Jen whispered in his ear, "Go back to sleep baby. I'll be right here when you wake up. You're going to be okay, just rest and I'll be waiting."

The nurse signaled Jen with a thumbs up and they both relaxed to wait for the next time Jethro was awake. This scene repeated itself every couple of hours for the next twelve hours. Each time Jethro woke up he stayed awake just a little bit longer but never for more than about ten or fifteen minutes at a time. Nurses and doctors came and went but Jen refused to leave his bedside. Ducky came in at midmorning bringing her some coffee and a sandwich which she surprised herself by eating. Dr. Ryan checked on Jethro twice and expressed pleasant surprise at his progress. While Ducky was there Jen finally agreed to take a walk around the grounds to get some fresh air and stretch her legs. When she walked out into the waiting area Stanley was there to greet her.

"Good morning Director, how is Agent Gibbs?"

"Oh Stan, thank you for coming. He is actually doing better than anyone expected. I'm just going out for some air will you walk with me?"

"Of course, I'm glad to hear he's doing so well. Elaine sends you her love and prayers."

"Thank her for me and thank you too Stan. I don't think I ever said that yesterday. You were a tremendous support and help. It's hard to believe it was just yesterday that this all started. I feel like I've been here for days."

"Well you know Director, Gibbs is a good friend and I know he would do the same for me or for Elaine. I'm just glad you followed your instincts and insisted we go up there. Oh, I heard from Sheriff Roberts this morning. They found a couple of youngster who had been out shooting yesterday morning and he figures they accidentally shot Gibbs and didn't even know it. I sent an agent up to get the rifle he confiscated so we can match the round just to be sure. Looks like just a freak accident."

"I'm glad to hear that. I have a feeling there is a lecture and a gun safety class in those boys' future."

Jen returned to the ICU feeling somewhat revived and ready to resume her vigil. Shortly after noon Dr. Sullivan came in and told her they were very pleased with Jethro's progress even though he had not been awake for any significant amount of time. He assured her everything was looking good and encouraged her to get some rest. A couple of hours later Ducky came to visit and give her a break so she went out to freshen up. Ziva and Tony were in the waiting room when she left ICU and the three of them went to the cafeteria for Jen's first real food in two days. She was encouraged by what the doctors were saying but still worried that Jethro had not fully awakened yet. Tony reminded her that Gibbs always kept to his own schedule and she had to admit that was true.

At 3:00 Jen returned to the ICU. Ducky had taken her place in the chair next to the bed and Jen could see there was now a fresh cast on Jethro's right leg. Jen motioned for Ducky to keep his seat and she stood at the foot of the bed. Her gaze fixed on her husband's battered body, Jen sighed and said softly, "We got lucky this time Ducky."

"Yes, my dear is seems so. I think perhaps it was more the power of love than luck however. There is no one who loves more fiercely than Jethro, unless of course it's you. I have no doubt that your intense devotion to each other played a part in keeping Jethro alive."

"I like to believe that's true. I certainly do love him fiercely. I can't imagine waking up to a world that doesn't include Jethro. He can be the most charming, thoughtful man in the morning and by afternoon I want to kill him myself because he is so horribly obnoxious and stubborn. How we have kept from causing each other serious bodily harm all these years I don't know. One think I do know; no more trips to the cabin without me!"

Ducky laughed and gave her a warm smile, "No, I don't imagine Jethro will be too far out of your sight for a while."

A few moments later Jethro's eyes opened suddenly and his hand flew to his mouth and the tube that was running down his throat. He looked around frantically and turned his head side to side as alarms began going off on the monitors. A nurse hurried into the room as Ducky held Jethro's hands and tried to calm him down. He soon stopped thrashing about and the nurse asked if he wanted the tube out. When he nodded yes she left to get the doctor. By now Jen had stepped into Ducky's place and Jethro seemed to relax as she held his hand and caressed his face.

"It's alright, just relax and the doctor will be right here."

The doctor came in and checked all the monitors and quickly assessed Jethro's condition before he agreed to remove the breathing tube. "Cough for me" he said as he grasped the tube and pulled it quickly from Jethro's throat.

"Thank you," Jethro croaked.

"You're welcome. We'll use the nasal canula until we're satisfied with your ability to breathe on your own. Some ice chips are fine but no water until the nurse gives the okay. Try not to talk too much." He patted Jethro on the shoulder as he left saying, "You're doing well."

Now Jethro focused all his attention on Jenny. He crooked his finger at her and signaled for her to come down. Smiling broadly Jen leaned over and let her lips brush Jethro's mouth. She knew that was what he was asking for and she certainly wasn't going to deny him. When she pulled back to look at him he reached up to touch her face and in a scratchy voice that was music to her ears he said "more."

Again she was happy to oblige. Jen gave him a passionate but restrained kiss and Jethro did his best to kiss her back. Then she buried her face in his neck and Jethro managed to get his hand tangled in her hair. They stayed like that, just holding onto each other for a long time. Finally Jen had to stand up to take the pressure off her back. She offered Jethro some ice chips which he eagerly accepted.

Jethro's nurse stepped up to the bed and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to look at your incision and do some other checks." She pulled down the sheet and checked the surgical sites pronouncing Jethro to be in good shape in that area. She listened to his heart and his lungs and asked him some simple questions to assess his mental state. "Ice chips only for the next couple of hours then you can have small sips of water. On a scale of 1-10 how is your pain?"

"About a 6 right now. I'm okay. I want to stay awake for a while."

"That's good. Just remember you will heal faster if your body is not fighting pain so don't try and gut it out. If you are hurting let me know."

"I will."

"Okay, I'll be right outside if you need me."

Ducky stepped around to the opposite side of the bed and laid his hand on Jethro's arm. "Welcome back my friend. You gave us a bad scare Jethro."

"Sorry Duck. I just went for a walk in the woods and ended up here. Not exactly how I pictured the weekend. What's the official word anyway?"

"You came in here in very critical condition, had about two and half hours of surgery and it seems you will, once again, defy the odds and recover. As Dr. Ryan said, you are very tough and very, very lucky. I'll go call the team and let them know your progress. I'm glad to have you back Jethro."

"Thanks Duck. I'm glad to be back." Jethro turned his attention back to Jen. His voice was low and scratchy but he had things he wanted to say. "I knew you would find me Jenny. I heard you talking to me. At least I thought I heard you. I was afraid I wasn't going to see you again. I kept wanting to tell you how much I love you."

"I was talking to you. All the way from home to the cabin I kept talking to you in my mind. I knew you would somehow know I was coming. Thank you for fighting, for holding on until we got there. I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you Jethro. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I kept thinking that if I had been there none of this would have happened."

"Shhh, don't talk like that. This isn't your fault. You found me, that's what matters. Everything is going to be okay. Promise me you will take care of yourself. I'm not going anywhere. You need to rest." The very last thing Jethro wanted was for Jen to leave him but he tried to think about what was best for her. Happily for him she wasn't having any of that.

"I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere for a while. I need to be here with you Jethro. Not for you as much as for me. I just can't go. Don't worry about me. Your team is all outside and they are watching out for me. You just rest and get stronger." Jen leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. "I love you."

Throughout the rest of that day and the next one Jethro made slow, but steady progress in his recovery. On Tuesday afternoon he was moved from ICU to a private room and his team was allowed to visit for short periods of time. Jethro's recovery had surprised the doctors but in reality once they had repaired all the internal damage it was just a matter of waiting for Jethro's injuries to heal. For the first time in his life he was a model patient. He followed every order to the tee, he ate what he was given and never once tried to do more than he was allowed. Jen had finally gone home for a couple of hours on Monday and again on Tuesday morning. On Thursday she went into the office for a few hours but she wasn't able to concentrate so she packed up her briefcase and worked at the hospital on Friday.

Jethro was getting restless and as Dr. Ryan had predicted, after five days in the hospital he began his campaign to go home. On Saturday, a week after he was shot he and Dr. Ryan were alone in his room. "Come on Frank, what do I have to do to get out of here? I feel good and you said yourself I'm doing fine. I eat all this so called food they give me and I hobble to end of the hall and back on crutches. How about springing me this weekend?

"Jethro, do you realize it has been just barely a week since your sorry butt was wheeled in here practically on your last breath? Yes, you are doing well but that is in comparison to being almost dead. I'm not sure I trust you to be at home. And remember Jen will have to take care of you."

"I've got that covered. Abby and Ziva will help Jenny with whatever she needs help with and DiNozzo and McGee will be at my beck and call. And Ducky will be over there all the time checking on me I'm sure. Look Frank, Jenny won't stay home with me here and she's getting worn out staying here all the time. I'll take it easy I promise. I won't go in the basement and I'll sleep downstairs for a couple of days so I don't have to go up the stairs. Come on, I'm begging you Frank and you know how I hate to beg!"

Dr. Ryan grinned at Jethro and threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, you win. You can go home tomorrow morning. I will have strict orders written which I expect you to follow. You must not overdo when you get home my friend. I know you think you feel good but just being confined in bed for a week will have taken a toll on your strength. You will have to rest, rest and then rest some more. Walking around the house and showering and getting dressed will wear you out. Don't push yourself, Jethro, at least for the first week After that you can get outside and walk a little just listen to your body and be sensible. I know that's hard for you. I'll want to see you back here in two weeks."

"How long before I can go back to work?"

"Geez, Jethro, I'm barely letting you go home! We'll talk about work when I see you in two weeks."

Just then Jen walked into the room and asked, "Sounds like I missed something. What are you two boys cooking up?"

Jethro was sitting in the lounge chair near the window and Dr. Ryan was next to the bed. "Frank and I were just discussing me going home tomorrow." Jethro braced for what he figured would be some pretty serious protests from Jen.

"Really. Tomorrow huh. That right Frank?" Jen was using her Director of NCIS voice but Dr. Ryan was not the least bit intimidated.

"Yes, I said he could go home tomorrow afternoon. He seems to think he's got everything covered at home and that you will feel better with him there. Now, if you don't think it's a good idea, Director, you just say the word and I'll keep him here." Dr. Ryan winked at Jen and then turned to glare at Jethro.

"Hey, that's not fair. You two ganging up on me. I'm injured you know."

"I thought you felt fine and were ready to come home." Jen was enjoying this way too much.

"I do and I am. You two are not funny."

"Seriously Frank, if you think he's ready then we can certainly go anytime. Jethro's team will help us and Ducky of course. Our housekeeper can corral Jethro when I'm at work. She's completely loyal to me and will report anything he does." Jen grinned at Jethro and leaned down to kiss him.

"Okay. Tomorrow it is. I'll get all the paperwork started."

"Thanks Frank." Jethro managed to get out of the chair with a little help from Jen. He leaned against the windowsill and pulled Jen into his arms. For a long time they stood there just holding onto each other. Jen was the first to step back. She started to speak but Jethro silenced her with two fingers on her lips. He replaced those fingers with his lips and his kiss took her breath away. Jethro kept her firmly in his embrace when they finally had to break off the kiss in order to breathe. Jen looked in his eyes and Jethro met her gaze with one of his own. He took her hand and limped with her over to the bed. Carefully, he got into bed and never letting loose of her hand he drew her onto the bed with him. Jethro laid on his side and pulled Jen back against his chest.

Jen didn't resist even though she was a little hesitant about sharing his hospital bed considering how often someone just barged in the room. With a laugh in her voice Jen asked, "Jethro, what are you doing?

Jethro wrapped his arm around her and after he kissed her one more time he said, "I'm just holding on."

END


End file.
